


At Least it Predates Brokeback

by kazokuhouou



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazokuhouou/pseuds/kazokuhouou
Summary: Just a Swede and a Canadian, dressed like American cowboys, grinding against each other.SHAMELESSLY inspired bythisphotoshoot





	At Least it Predates Brokeback

Maybe the photographer hadn't noticed the frankly _filthy_ looks Peter had been giving him, but Joe sure had. He pointedly did not meet Peter's eyes cause he knew if he did he couldn't resist and this shoot would turn pornographic.

Which, while it would certainly make headlines, would probably also anger the NHL.

Still, he was sure the camera was catching his blush as the looked at the camera for a couple more pictures. The photographer absently said they could keep the hats, in his haste to get everything packed up to get to his next assignment.

At least Peter waited until they were far away from the photographer to pin him to the wall. He wasted no time in pressing his lower body against Joe's, letting him feel his hard-on.

"Going my way, cowboy?"

Joe would roll his eyes but they were going to the back of his head, thanks to Peter kissing and sucking on his neck. Any retort he had was forgotten as he moaned Peter's name.

Peter reached down to grope him as they pressed against each other. They didn't have that much time, they did need to leave soon, but it would be enough.

They grinded against each other, kissing each other hastily. Peter's hat had fallen off and Joe was sure his was squished beyond recognition. He gasped as Peter bit his earlobe. "Peter!"

"Do it."

He gasped again as he felt himself come in his jeans. Peter shuddered against him as he started to come too. 

They spent a few seconds panting before Joe gently pushed him away.

"You've gotten me all messy,you know."

Peter just smirked, clearly having no regrets.

"What, I need to buy you dinner and clean you up?"

"Not in that order. I'm not going out like this." He plucked the now crushed hat off his head. "And if you really wanted to ride a cowboy..."

Peter grinned at the implications. "Tonight then?"

"Tonight."


End file.
